No One Can Make You Feel Inferior
by prettyfaceandelectricsoul
Summary: The boys were morons, the other girls were brats, and Lily and Roxanne were quiet, unassuming Slytherins, snakes among lions, hiding their fangs, being invisible, staying safe. They were treated like nothing, and for a while, they believed they were.


A/N: Not to be demanding or anything, but please review! I'm not incredibly sure about this story. The song is real, search it on Youtube.

No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.

-Eleanor Roosevelt

Roxanne liked one thing, and one thing only about her family, and that was her cousin, Lily. Lily was the only other girl who carried over the Weasley trait of strong women. The others, well, they were Weasleys, so they set their male relatives on you if you were a boy, and got their cute little cliques of favorites to bully you, tease you, and make you hate yourself if you were a girl because the lot of them belonged in Slytherin, and they keep up Gryffindor pretenses well, but they are weak, and nobody sees it, because Victiore is beautiful (a slut), Rose is smart (a stuck-up-know-it-all), Molly is motherly (a nosy nag), Dominique is a tomboy (graceless and manipulative), Lucy is adorable (a whiney little brat), and to everybody else, everybody but Roxanne and Lily was convinced that they are model world class helpful citizens.

The boys were stupid, stupid, stupid Gryffindor-Hufflepuffs, and they really are ohsoperfect, but so thick that not a single one of them thinks to become anything but a professional Quidditch player, and they expected all the girls to be mothers, and not professional anything.

For a family known for tolerance, the Weasley family was prejudiced. The minute the girls got pregnant they stopped their jobs, and became family people, and cooked and cleaned and went to/hosted dinner parties.

Roxanne hated it.

One thing made Lily's family tolerable, and that was Roxanne. The boys were morons, the other girls were brats, and she and Roxy were quiet, unassuming Slytherins, snakes among lions, hiding their fangs, being invisible, staying safe.

They were treated like nothing, and for a while, they believed they were.

Lily hated it.

Ironically, or maybe perfectly, they introduced each other to their escapes.

One Christmas at the Burrow, Lily and Roxanne shared a room and while they were ranting about everything, Lily punched her pillow. Roxanne copied the motion, and the next day, she signed up at a boxing gym. During the school year, she practiced in the Room of Requirement, and the next boy who came near her was rewarded with a great right hook, because she thought Tyler Zabini was just like everybody else, wanting her for her looks and her family. Later, when she found out he wasn't, she apologized.

Roxanne and Lily went together to see Eva Scamander perform, Roxanne dragging Lily because Eva is her friend. Watching the dancers, Lily was inspired. A year later she ignored the watchers her practices were starting to attract. She never noticed the odd blonde boy who always showed up wearing the strangest things. Three years later, she got offers from record companies to dance in music videos. She refused, for reasons only she, Lysander, and Roxanne knew.

The singing was mutual, and it started as their thing. They began to do talent shows, then contests, then a month after Lily turned down dance offers, they were at the record companies, recording their album, 'Family Rejects', by the band they pulled together, 'Generations Late'.

They send copies to the family they haven't seen since they transferred, along with every other former Slytherin, to Beaubaxtons.

Slytherin house was abolished in their third year, and every Slytherin alive left England on Principle, until the Wizengamot revoked the order. They haven't returned to England yet, and they have established their own school in France, which Lily and Roxanne went to from fourth to seventh years. So they probably won't see the family for the rest of their lives, because part of the Unbreakable Vow everybody made on the infamous Migration Day; no physical contact is allowed with anybody who didn't object to the end of Slytherin.

But the album was a message to the family they left: we might have stayed if we had friends anywhere but with the people who were leaving.

So Lily and Roxanne grow up and become Roxanne Zabini and Lily Scamander. Their children will grow up to be great wizards.

In England, a Gryffindor family by the name of Weasley has expanded, and all fifty eight of them search for the lost two cousins, not knowing about the marriages, or children, and their only clues being cryptic songs and a note magically sent thru a public floo: LOOK FOR US WHEN WE HAVE A HOUSE AGAIN IF YOU WANT US TO LIVE! FROM THE SNAKES AMONG LIONS WHO HID THEIR VENOM. P.S. WE DIDN'T HAVE THE BLOODY VENOM REMOVED, DID YOU EXPECT US TO STAY?

Who knows? Maybe someday they will decode everything. But for now, the two thirty year olds have husbands, two daughters and four sons between them, a band and a supportive town of Slytherins behind them.

Their latest song is 'Build God, Them We'll Talk'. It is about their Hogwarts years, but who knows that? Their life was a wonderful caricature of intimacy. Now it is an oil painting, godly and perfect, of a family. Go figure.


End file.
